Forbidden Love
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Chapter 5. END. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap cinta itu sebagai sesuatu yang memenuhi hidupnya. Ia menginginkan hidupnya menjadi sempurna sebelum kemudian jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang sempurna pula. Tetapi pertemuannya dengan adik iparnya telah mengacaukan pikirannya. Bukankah tak perlu menjadi seorang yang sempurna untuk bisa merasakan cinta ? Kaihun. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Taeoh, etc

Bukannya update yang lama malah ngetik yang baru lagi, dan ini request dari sahabat aku. Mungkin hanya akan terdiri dari beberapa chapter, karena epep aku yang lain juga masih belum kelar.

Yang baca epep Believe In Love, yang aku maksud topeng di situ hanya sebagai kiasan chingu bukan make topeng beneran.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun, rasanya memang sudah sangat pantas bagi Sehun untuk segera memikirkan masalah untuk mencari seorang pasangan hidup seperti yang selalu ibunya katakan.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu Sehun? adikmu bahkan sudah mempunyai seorang anak dan kau masih saja duduk diam di dalam kamarmu?"

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu ibunya ucapkan padanya. memang apa yang salah kalau di umurnya yang sekarang Sehun masih belum punya pasangan hidup? Toh, ia juga sudah punya penghasilan sendiri dari pekerjaanya sebagai novelis dan ia tidak perlu bantuan dari orang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari yang hanya membutuhkan biaya yang sedikit. Memang apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang novelis yang sehari-harinya hanya terus berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan menulis, Sehun bahkan tidak peduli dengan fashion atau apapun, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah agar idenya tetap terus mengalir deras di dalam otaknya.

"Cobalah kau belajar dari adikmu," lama-lama ibu Sehun merasa jengah juga pada anak sulungnya yang terlihat tak peduli itu. "Dia cantik, punya pergaulan yang luas, dan pastinya keluarga yang bahagia."

"Itukan Kyungsoo, bukan aku."

"Maka dari itu cepat-cepatlah mencari pasangan," ucap ibu Sehun dengan nada gemas. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan mengurung dirimu di dalam kamar, mau sampai lumutan?"

"Ibu, aku kan mengurung diri di kamar juga untuk kerja," rajuk Sehun.

"Keluarlah sekali-sekali, dan beli pakaian yang baru."

"Memang apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?"

"Itu sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman Sehun. Belilah yang lebih layak untuk kau pakai."

Sehun mengerang pelan, "Tak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku yang ibu bilang ketinggalan jaman itu. Aku nyaman memakainya bu."

"Tapi ibu tidak nyaman melihatnya, ayo ikut ibu, kita harus membeli pakaian yang baru untukmu dan jangan membantah," ibu Sehun yang melihat anaknya ingin memprotes langsung mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya dan berhasil, Sehun hanya diam dan tidak membantah lagi.

"Setelah ini kau harus banyak keluar dari kamarmu, cari pasangan sana."

Sehun cemberut, "Memangnya ibu pikir mencari pasangan itu mudah?"

"Tentu saja, lihat saja adikmu, dia bahkan baru sekali datang ke pesta ulang tahun temannya dan langsung mendapatkan jodoh."

' _Itu karena mereka melakukan one night stand dan Kyungsoo hamil setelahnya,'_ hati Sehun menjeritkan kata itu, tapi ia mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat tak ingin membuat ibunya marah kalau ia mengata-ngatai adiknya yang menjadi anak kesayangan ibunya itu. "Ibu ingin aku datang ke pesta-pesta orang kaya atau club ?"

"Sehuh," ucap ibunya dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Iya ibu," Sehun tahu kalau bicara dengan ibunya itu sama artinya dengan dirinya harus banyak-banyak mengalah.

"Siap-siaplah, kita harus pergi dengan cepat." Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun yang terlihat bingung, ibunya segera menambahkan. "Karena adikmu akan datang siang ini."

Tentu saja, pikir Sehun dengan muram, ibunya tak akan pernah membiarkan anak kesayangannya menunggu kedatangan mereka. "Apa dia akan datang dengan keluarganya?"

"Tidak, mungkin hanya dengan Taeoh."

Sehun mengangguk, ia memang tidak dekat dengan keluarga iparnya tersebut, bahkan bagaimana rupa adik iparnya Sehun sudah lupa, ia hanya sekali bertemu dengannya yaitu di hari pernikahan Kyungsoo. Itupun juga Sehun tidak benar-benar memandang iparnya tersebut, ia terlalu risih berada di pesta pernikahan yang mewah itu dan lebih memilih untuk diam-diam keluar dari pesta dan pulang ke rumah. Sehun masih ingat saat itu ibunya marah besar padanya karena ia pergi tanpa pamit, hampir sebulan keduanya melakukan perang dingin, hingga akhirnya ibunya mengalah dan mulai mengajak Sehun bicara kembali.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi bu," ajak Sehun. Makin cepat makin baik, Sehun juga tidak ingin membuat adiknya menunggu, karena sudah dapat dipastikan kalau adiknya itu akan marah-marah dan berakhir menyalahkan dirinya. Usia Sehun dan Kyungsoo terpaut 5 tahun, tapi entah kenapa bagi Sehun, Kyungsoolah yang terlihat paling berkuasa di rumah itu, karena apapun yang anak itu inginkan orang tuanya pasti akan menurutinya dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang harus mengalah lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali," sembur Kyungsoo saat Sehun dan ibunya baru tiba di rumah dan langsung di sambut dengan raut wajah cemberut khas Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menunggu selama lima menit di sini."

Sehun memutar matanya dari balik kacamata yang ia pakai, hanya lima menit dan Kyungsoo sudah bersikap seperti itu?

"Maafkan ibu, sayang. Kakakmu lamban sekali saat belanja."

Sehun mendengus pelan, jadi ini salahnya? Padahal siapa tadi yang cerewet sekali saat belanja hingga Sehun bosan menunggu. "Ya ya ya, terserahlah. Lakukan reuni kalian di dalam, aku mau ke kamar," gumam Sehun.

"Tunggu Sehun," Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah lagi memanggil kakak pada Sehun, katanya itu karena ia sudah menjadi seorang ibu dan Sehun masih sendirian. Adik yang kurang ajar memang. "Aku kesini justru ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa?" Sehun membeo?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Tentu saja, pikir Sehun, memang hal apa lagi yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bicara padanya selain hal itu. "Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku meletakkan ini dulu di kamar," Sehun mengacungkan kantong-kantong kertas berisi barang belanjaannya.

"Letakkan saja di ruang tamu Sehun, bicaralah dengan adikmu," ucap sang ibu. "Oh ya Kyungsoo, di mana cucuku?"

"Di dalam, tertidur."

Dan benar saja saat ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun bisa melihat seorang bocah lima tahun yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Sehun tersenyum tipis, terakhir Kyungsoo membawa anak itu kesini, Taeoh belum sebesar sekarang. Dan wajahnya yang di hiasi pipi yang chubby itu terlihat tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Kyungsoo, ibunya mengatakan kalau Taeoh mirip dengan adik iparnya. Ya mungkin saja, pikir Sehun, dia kan ayah kandungnya.

"Sehun kau menyayangi Taeoh bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi ketika ketiganya duduk di sofa.

"Tentu saja, dia kan keponakanku."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku bisa menitipkan anakku padamu?"

"Apa?" Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya, "Jalan-jalan keluar negeri mungkin."

"Kau mau bulan madu?" Sehun ingat ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo dan suaminya tak pernah pergi bulan madu karena kesibukan suaminya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi dengan Jongin, aku pergi sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membawa anakmu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kalau aku membawa Taeoh, itu bukan liburan namanya, Taeoh hanya akan merepotkan aku."

Dahi Sehun berkerut saat ia mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Bukankah dia anakmu? dan sudah seharusnya kau mengurusnya."

"Sekarang tidak," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku ingin bebas untuk beberapa saat, tanpa ada gangguan darinya, ia akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi nakal sekali dan aku terlalu stress untuk mengatasinya."

"Anak-anak memang seperti itu," ucap ibu Sehun menyetujui, "Dan ibu setuju kalau kau ingin liburan. Jongin pasti tak suka kalau ia melihat istrinya menjadi cepat keriput karena stress."

"Lalu aku?" tanya Sehun, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang keriput?"

"Tidak akan ada yang peduli tentang itu, kau kan tidak punya pasangan," sahut Kyungsoo pedas. "Dan kerjaanmu hanya mengurung diri di kamar, jadi apa yang harus kau khawatirkan?"

"Makanya cepatlah cari pasangan," sambung ibunya, "Tapi nanti setelah kau menjaga keponakanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan novelku bu? Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya sambil menjaga Taeoh bukan?" tanya ibunya.

Sehun merengut, "Memang kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sore ini," balas Kyungsoo santai.

Sehun ternganga, "Secepat itu," tatapannya menyapu sekitar. "Dan mana barang-barang Taeoh?"

Giliran Kyungsoo yang merengut, "Kau pikir aku mau kau menjaga anakku disini? Tidak Sehun, Taeoh berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari tempat ini."

"Lalu di mana?" lama-lama Sehun geram juga dengan tingkah menyebalkan Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin aku merawatnya di luar?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," balas Kyungsoo, terdengar sama jengkelnya dengan Sehun. "Kau akan tinggal di rumah kami untuk sementara sampai aku datang."

"Apa?" Sehun menatap tak percaya.

"Aku terlanjur meliburkan pembantu di rumah jadi selagi kau menjaga anakku, kau bisa membantu membereskan rumah dan tentunya menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin dan Taeoh."

"Apa?" Sehun menjerit, "Kau ingin aku tinggal satu atap dengan suamimu?"

"Memang apa yang salah?" tatapan Kyungsoo menyapu tubuh Sehun sebelum ia tersenyum remeh, "Tenang saja, Jongin tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan body kerempengmu itu."

"Bukan itu," bela Sehun. "Aku hanya tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tinggal bersamanya kalau kami saja tidak akrab?"

"Ya anggap saja ini sebagai awal perkenalanmu dengan adik iparmu," sahut Kyungsoo acuh.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku belum menentukan waktunya."

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Jongin?"

"Ya, dan ia bilang terserah apa mauku."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, hubungan seperti apa sebenarnya yang dijalani Kyungsoo dan suaminya? Kenapa ia merasa kalau mereka seperti tidak saling peduli satu sama lain. Apa tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. kalau mengingat penyebab pernikahan mereka, sepertinya Sehun memakluminya, keduanya menikah karena kehadiran Taeoh, tapi ini sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan awalnya Sehun mengira kalau mereka pasti telah saling jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia, tapi anggapannya itu sepertinya terbantahkan dengan apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan berangkat ke rumahku sebentar lagi, dan Sehun aku tak mau menunggu lama."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Sehun," panggil ibunya.

"Ya, ibu?"

"Bawa semua pakaian yang kita beli hari ini, ibu tidak ingin kau mempermalukan ibu dengan tetap memakai pakaian kunomu itu."

Sehun hanya diam dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, pikirannya bercabang entah kemana. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran juga di sana. Apa Jongin akan mengusirnya nanti setelah melihatnya? Pengetahuan Sehun tentang Jongin sangat minim, ia hanya tahu kalau Jongin berprofesi sebagai seorang jaksa dan bahwa pria itu lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Sehun membayangkan pertemuan mereka nanti akan dipenuhi kecanggungan dan membayangkan itu sungguh membuat perasaan Sehun tak nyaman, ia ingin menolak tapi mengingat Taeoh yang mungkin akan kesepian, akhirnya Sehun menguatkan perasaannya. Ia akan pergi dan mengurus Taeoh semampunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Jongin ternyata cukup besar dan hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, halamannya sangat luas dengan taman bunga yang tertata rapi di bagian depan, ada kolam renang besar di belakang dan di samping rumahnya juga terdapat tempat bermain untuk Taeoh. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang dan Sehun rasa ia akan merasa betah berada di rumah ini.

Tadi setelah melewati pertengkaran yang seharusnya tidak perlu andai saja Kyungsoo mau menuruti kata-katanya dengan pergi setelah Taeoh bangun dari tidur, dan Kyungsoo mengabaikan itu, disinilah ia berada. Di rumah adik iparnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang dan Sehun yang bingung karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa. rumah ini begitu sepi karena memang hanya Sehun dan Taeoh yang berada di sana. Kyungsoo tadi bilang kalau Jongin akan datang sebelum makan malam.

Oh ya makan malam, Sehun rasa ia harus bisa membuatkan makan malam untuk adik iparnya. Tapi apa yang di sukai oleh Jongin? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lebih baik ia memasak sesuatu yang ia suka saja, masa bodoh dengan selera Jongin. Dengan memikirkan hal itu Sehun beranjak ke dapur dan mulai membuka kulkas besar milik Kyungsoo. Isi kulkasnya penuh dengan bahan masakan dan Sehun yakin kalau Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan ini semua sebelum ia pergi untuk jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

Sehun baru mengambil daging ayam dan meletakkannya di atas meja ketika ia mendengar suara Taeoh yang memanggil ibunya. Sehun bergegas berjalan menuju kamar anak itu.

"Taeoh..."

Anak itu duduk diam di kasurnya dan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka menatap pada Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Mommy?"

"Mommy sedang pergi, Taeoh sama samchon dulu ya."

Bocah itu menguap dan hanya diam, melihat hal itu Sehun menjadi sedikit khawatir, apa Kyungsoo terbiasa meninggalkan anak ini. "Taeoh, apa ibumu sering pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Taeoh mengangguk, "Mommy tidak sayang Tae," ucapnya lemah. "Mommy jarang peluk Tae."

Sehun melangkah mendekat dan merengkuh Taeoh ke dalam pelukannya. "Sekarang ada samchon di sini, Tae tidak perlu sedih."

Taeoh hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Taeoh mau mandi atau mau minum dulu? Samchon mau memasak di dapur."

"Samchon bisa masak?" tanya Taeoh.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Mommy tidak bisa masak," bibir Taeoh mengerucut.

"Apa Tae mau masak bersama samchon?" tawar Sehun.

"Boleh?" tanya anak itu penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, sekarang cuci muka dan setelah itu bantu samchon memasak untuk ayahmu." Sehun menggendong tubuh Taeoh dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, dengan telaten ia membantu Taeoh untuk mencuci muka sebelum kemudian membawanya ke dapur.

"Tae dan daddy tidak suka sayur," ucap Taeoh saat melihat Sehun ingin mengeluarkan sayur dari dalam kulkas.

"Lalu apa yang Tae suka?" tanya Sehun.

"Ayam," jawab anak itu polos. "Daddy juga suka."

Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah menu makan malam kita hari ini adalah ayam goreng special untuk Taeoh."

"Horeee... samchon memang baik."

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Taeoh yang terlihat ceria. Di dalam hatinya Sehun merutuki adiknya yang sepertinya tidak banyak meluangkan waktu untuk anaknya yang menggemaskan ini.

Tepat ketika ayam terakhir selesai di goreng terdengar suara mobil memasuki halaman. Hati Sehun langsung berdebar-debar, apakah itu adik iparnya.

"Itu daddy," ucap Taeoh seraya melirik penuh minat pada sepiring penuh ayam goreng yang diletakkan Sehun di atas meja.

Tanpa sadar Sehun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan sedikit menarik-narik kaosnya yang kusut setelah ia pakai memasak tadi.

"Tae, daddy pulang..."

Suara itu terdengar berat dan seksi, hanya mendengar suaranya saja, Sehun sudah berkeringat, diam-diam ia memeriksa nasi yang ia masak tadi dan lega karena nasi itu ternyata sudah matang. Itu artinya ia tidak terlambat untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk adik iparnya.

"Daddy..." Taeoh turun dari kursinya dan setengah berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ya Tuhan Tae, kau berantakan sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?"

"Tae bantu samchon masak ayam goreng," jawab Taeoh penuh semangat.

"Samchon?" tanya Jongin, ia membersihkan pipi anaknya dari tepung yang menempel lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Seakan waktu berhenti, Sehun hanya bisa diam saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat Jongin dengan jelas. Pria itu tinggi, jelas lebih tinggi darinya, badannya ramping dengan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas dari kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, kulitnya kecoklatan, wajahnya tampan dan dihiasi oleh kacamata yang makin membuat wajahnya terlihat amat menarik, rambutnya kecoklatan dan terlihat agak berantakan dengan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke keningnya.

Sehun seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, kenapa Tuhan memberikan Kyungsoo pasangan yang sempurna seperti Jongin dan tidak memberikan satupun untuknya. Belum Sehun, pikirnya dengan muram, Tuhan bukannya tak ingin memberimu jodoh, tapi hanya menundanya untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum mempertemukan dirinya dengan jodohnya. Lagi pula Sehun rasa ia harus menyempurnakan dirinya dulu sebelum berpikir tentang jodohnya. Bukankah seperti kata ibunya dan juga Kyungsoo, ia terlalu jauh dari kata pasangan yang ideal untuk orang lain?

"Ekhem..."

Deheman pelan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" suara itu terdengar sedikit serak ketika bicara pada Sehun.

"Pergi," gumam Sehun. "Ah, maksudku ia bilang kalau ia pergi jalan-jalan keluar negeri."

Jongin mendesah pelan, "Ia melakukannya lagi?"

"Lagi? Apa maksudmu, apa ia sering pergi meninggalkanmu dan Taeoh?" hati Sehun ketar ketir ketika membayangkan kelakuan adiknya.

"Apa ia tidak menceritakan padamu?" Jongin melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun. "Ia hampir setiap minggu pergi meninggalkan Taeoh."

"Ya Tuhan," Sehun mendekap mulutnya, "Ia tidak pernah menceritakan itu padaku atau ibuku."

"Tentu saja," gumam Jongin dengan nada mencela, "Ia tak akan membuka aibnya pada kalian. Dan sepertinya kali ini ia mendengarkan nasehatku rupanya."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Kami bertengkar tadi malam karena ia ngotot ingin pergi jalan-jalan lagi, aku bilang padanya kalau ingin pergi paling tidak berikan seorang pengasuh pada Taeoh karena aku tak bisa mengawasinya seharian. Dan tak kusangka kalau ia akan mengirimmu kesini."

Sehun meringis, "Yeah, aku disini sekarang." Rasanya tak nyaman berdiri di sini dalam keadaan yang begitu canggung, kehadiran Taeoh juga tak membantu sama sekali karena bocah itu sibuk merengek pada ayahnya untuk segera bermain dengannya. "Taeoh, bagaimana kalau mandi dulu bersama samchon setelah itu kita makan malam?" tawar Sehun, ia tak tega juga melihat adik iparnya yang terlihat kelelahan itu.

"Tidak mau," ucap Taeoh pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau sambil bermain bebek karet?" tawar Sehun.

Berhasil, ia langsung mendapat perhatian dari bocah itu dan Taeoh mengangguk dengan raut wajah girang.

"Pakai saja kamar mandi di kamarku, itu lebih luas dari pada di kamar Taeoh, kalian bisa bermain di sana."

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ah, iya..." dengan canggung Sehun meraih Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin. "Kamarmu yang mana?"

"Sebelah kiri dari milik Taeoh."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi, dan Jongin ditinggalkan sendirian di dapur dengan perasaan tak menentu, kenapa hatinya berdebar saat ia melihat wajah Sehun? Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sehun adalah kakak iparnya.

Merasa yakin kalau ia sudah tenang, Jongin segera melangkah ke kamar Taeoh dan mandi di sana.

Saat ia selesai mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia mendengar suara tawa anaknya dari dalam kamar mandi, diam-diam Jongin tersenyum, jarang sekali ia mendengar anaknya tertawa lepas seperti itu. kehadiran Sehun sepertinya memberikan dampak yang cukup bagus untuk anaknya.

Jongin baru saja selesai memakai celana jeans selutut miliknya dan baru berniat mengambil sebuah kaos, ketika terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh di susul suara rintihan dari dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melangkah dengan cepat ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya. Apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya harus menelan ludah, Sehun terduduk di lantai di antara tumpukan busa sabun, pakaian yang ia pakai basah dan mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh rampingnya.

"Sehun ada apa?" Jongin melihat anaknya yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku terpeleset di lantai dan jatuh," Sehun meringis pelan, merasakan sakit pada bokongnya. "Taeoh sayang, jangan menangis, samchon tidak apa-apa."

Jongin bergerak cepat, ia mengangkat tubuh Taeoh sebelum Sehun sempat menyentuhnya dan membawa anak itu keluar kamar mandi, "Tunggu di sini sementara daddy mau membantu samchonmu."

Taeoh mengangguk, dan ia membiarkan ayahnya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau bisa bangun?" tanya Jongin, ia membungkuk di hadapan Sehun.

"Ku rasa, ya." Sehun mendongak dan langsung tertegun saat menyadari wajahnya dan wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat. ia menelan ludah dengan gugup namun tak mampu untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin, begitupun Jongin yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Perlahan, entah siapa yang memulai kedua wajah itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras merasakan sensasi dari ciuman Jongin, tangannya yang gemetar menempel di dada Jongin yang telanjang.

Entah berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung yang jelas Jongin langsung tersadar ketika suara desahan lirih terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Ia bergegas mundur dan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang minat untuk epep ini? Kemungkinan paling banyak ini akan end dalam 5 chapter. Kalo ada yang minat, komen ya...

KaiHun Lovea


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Taeoh, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, follow n fav epep absurd ini, maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu. Dan karena ini rencananya ga makan banyak chapter, jadi alurnya mungkin cepat banget ya #smile

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras merasakan sensasi dari ciuman Jongin, tangannya yang gemetar menempel di dada Jongin yang telanjang.

Entah berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung yang jelas Jongin langsung tersadar ketika suara desahan lirih terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Ia bergegas mundur dan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Sehun masih terdiam duduk di lantai, tubuhnya gemetar dan ia hanya mampu menatap Jongin dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Di saat seperti ini otak Sehun tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir, ia bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa saat Jongin berjalan melewatinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah tak lupa membanting pintu itu dengan cukup kasar. Sehun terlalu takjub dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia rasakan. Ia tak tahu betapa sempurnanya tubuh adik iparnya tersebut dan betapa hotnya ciuman yang Jongin berikan padanya. Sehun tak punya pembanding untuk membandingkan ciuman Jongin dengan orang lain, ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman setelah dua puluh delapan tahun usianya. Mungkin terdengar menyedihkan tapi itulah kenyataannya, hidupnya yang terlalu kaku dan waktu yang begitu banyak tersita untuk membaca dan juga menulis buku membuatnya sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya pacaran ataupun berciuman dan kini ia telah merasakannya, bagaimana rasanya bibir Jongin melumat lembut bibir tipisnya. Betapa manisnya ciuman dari orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dalam daftar keinginan Sehun, mengingat posisi dirinya di sini sebagai kakak ipar dari pria itu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi saat mengingat bagaimana bentuk tubuh Jongin. kulitnya kecoklatan, otot-otot yang lentur namun kuat, perutnya yang mempunyai eightpack, dan ya Tuhan... Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia mengingat tonjolan besar di celana Jongin. ia mencengkeram erat kaos bagian dadanya, berusaha menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa takut pada apa yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin nanti dan juga takut pada kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan karena sentuhan Jongin dibibirnya tadi. Bagaimana kalau ia menginginkannya lagi? Membayangkan Jongin yang kembali menyentuhnya membuat bagian bawahnya berkedut, dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk menormalkan kembali pikirannya sebelum ia makin terangsang karena ulah Jongin.

Tak ingin terus-terusan memikirkan adik iparnya, Sehun berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, mandi adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat saat ini, ia perlu membersihkan pikiran kotornya, Kyungsoo dan ibunya pasti akan mengutuknya kalau mereka tahu kalau ia telah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang suami dari adiknya tersebut.

Ketika Sehun selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi Jongin dengan hanya mengenakan handuk, suasana sepi segera menyapanya, tak ada Jongin ataupun Taeoh di sana, dan Sehun memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk bergegas kembali ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya.

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya, keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada Jongin. Sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin bergegas mengenakan kaosnya lalu memakaikan pakaian ke tubuh anaknya sebelum kemudian menggendong Taeoh dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

Jongin membiarkan Taeoh bermain dengan anak anjingnya sementara ia meneruskan lamunannya tentang kakak iparnya.

Sehun, pertama kali Kyungsoo memperkenalkan mereka, Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada kakak iparnya tersebut, saat itu yang terbayang di ingatannya hanyalah seorang pria kurus berkacamata yang terlihat membosankan. Dan itu di dukung oleh pekerjaannya sebagai seorang novelis, yang membuat Sehun terlihat begitu kaku bagi Jongin. Tapi setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi, masihkan Jongin bisa menganggap Sehun membosankan?

Jongin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, masih dapat ia rasakan betapa manisnya rasa bibir Sehun dan betapa intimnya ciuman mereka. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa terbawa suasana dan berakhir dengan melakukan adegan itu dengan kakak iparnya sendiri.

" _Sudah berapa lama kau dan Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya Jong?"_ mata Jongin terpejam saat ia mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang.

" _Apa maksudmu Chan? Kehidupan pribadiku bukanlah urusanmu."_

" _Wow, sobat tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya oke, kau terlalu kaku dan tegang akhir-akhir ini, kau juga gampang marah-marah dan kutebak itu karena kau tidak menyalurkan emosimu dengan tepat akhir-akhir ini."_

" _Jangan bersikap sok tahu, Chan."_

" _Tapi aku benar kan? Cobalah untuk melakukannya lagi dengan Kyungsoo, kau perlu menyalurkan energimu yang berlebihan itu agar kau bisa lebih rileks saat bekerja. Apa hubunganmu dengannya masih belum membaik?"_

" _Kau tahu dengan pasti soal itu."_

" _Kalau begitu kau mungkin bisa pergi ke club dan menyewa seseorang untuk menuntaskan hasratmu."_

" _Apa kau gila, aku tak akan mau melakukannya."_

Dan nyatanya sekarang Jongin merasa dialah yang gila karena sudah berani-beraninya mencium kakak iparnya. Tapi ia menyangkal kalau ini semua murni kesalahannya, tubuh basah Sehun dan parasnya yang manis itu juga memberikan andil di mana Jongin hampir tak bisa menahan hasratnya.

Chanyeol mungkin benar, ia perlu menyalurkan hasratnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak lagi bercinta dengan Kyungsoo? mungkin setahun atau dua tahun ini? Jongin meringis, tak menyangka kalau ia bisa menahan dirinya selama itu bahkan tanpa jajan diluar sekalipun. Mungkin kalau Kyungsoo pulang nanti, ia bisa memintanya pada pria itu, Kyungsoo tak mungkin menolak bukan karena status mereka masihlah suami istri.

Namun saat mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang sekarang harus hidup satu rumah dengan Sehun, membuat Jongin mendesah pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatasi kecanggungan yang mungkin akan tercipta karena ulahnya tadi di kamar mandi dengan pria itu?

"Daddy..."

Jongin menoleh dan melihat anaknya berlari-lari kearahnya dengan Monggu yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Taeoh lapar, ayo makan."

Ah ya benar, gara-gara ciuman itu Jongin bahkan melupakan fakta kalau perutnya juga lapar. "Ya sudah ayo kita makan sekarang," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang segera di sambut Taeoh, dengan menggandeng anaknya Jongin berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Saat keduanya makan malam berdua, tak terlihat Sehun di manapun. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, mungkin itu yang terbaik, ia sendiri bahkan merasa belum siap kalau harus bertemu dengan Sehun saat ini. Tapi berbeda dengan Taeoh yang beberapa kali menanyakan keberadaan samchonnya. Jongin hanya menjawab kalau samchonnya sudah tidur dan Taeoh juga harus tidur setelah ini. Berhasil setelah itu Taeoh hanya diam dan meneruskan makannya.

Namun masalah kembali terjadi, karena ketika waktunya sudah tiba bagi Taeoh untuk tidur, anak itu bersikeras bahkan sampai menangis karena tidak mau tidur sendirian di kamarnya.

"Kau mau daddy temani?" tanya Jongin, ia sedikit heran dengan anaknya, tak biasanya Taeoh bertingkah seperti ini.

"Hiks, Taeoh mau tidur sama samchon."

Jongin memijat keningnya sendiri, "Taeoh sayang, samchon sudah tidur dan daddy tidak ingin menganggunya. Taeoh tidur sama daddy saja ya."

"Hiks... tidak mau. Maunya sama samchon..."

Melihat anaknya yang menangis seperti itu, Jongin merasa tidak tega juga. Karena itulah ia menggendong anaknya keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar yang ditempati Sehun.

"Kau dengar sayang, sepi sekali kan, Samchon pasti sudah tidur nyenyak," Jongin masih berusaha mengulur waktu agar anaknya tidak mengganggu Sehun dan mengakibatkan dirinya harus bertatap muka lagi dengan pria itu.

"Samchon..." air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Taeoh dan Jongin buru-buru mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun sebelum tangisan anaknya berubah keras.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu menit sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah mengantuk Sehun lengkap dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan khas baru bangun tidur. Untuk beberapa saat pikiran Jongin terbang kemana-mana saat ia melihat penampilan Sehun. Wajahnya yang manis dan matanya yang sayu saat menatap Jongin membuat pria tampan itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, dan saat pandangan Jongin turun ke bawah, ia merasakan kalau bagian bawahnya mengeras. F*ck bagaimana bisa Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya hanya mengenakan kaos putih longgar dan celana dalam. Pahanya yang mulus dan putih terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan Jongin harus berusaha keras menahan hormonnya yang sudah lama tak tersalurkan itu.

"Taeoh, kenapa menangis?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin.

"Taeoh ingin tidur denganmu," ucap Jongin dengan suara serak.

"Oh..." Sepertinya Sehun masih tidak menyadari penampilannya sendiri, karena ia langsung berbalik dan menyuguhkan bongkahan pantat montoknya yang hanya dilapisi celana dalam itu tepat dihadapan mata Jongin.

Jongin lagi-lagi menelan ludah, apa Sehun sengaja melakukan hal ini untuk menggodanya? Jongin sangsi akan hal itu mengingat bagaimana kakunya selama ini tingkah Sehun yang ia ketahui.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya bukannya tidak menyadari aura canggung yang begitu kental di antara ia dan Jongin, tapi ia tak bisa mengusir pria itu seenaknya saat Jongin ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun membaringkan Taeoh di atas kasur tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jongin, ia tak menyadari kalau posenya yang sedang menungging itu memberikan pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk Jongin lihat.

"Apa kau sengaja menggodaku?"

Pertanyaan dari Jongin itu membuat Sehun tersentak kaget, ia menyelimuti tubuh Taeoh sebelum menoleh dengan tatapan penuh amarah pada Jongin. "Aku tak pernah menggodamu tuan Kim, kau yang menciumku lebih dulu."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud," sela Jongin, tapi melihat tatapan tak terima dari Sehun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oke, aku mengaku yang di kamar mandi tadi itu adalah murni kesalahanku. Tapi yang aku maksud dari pertanyaanku tadi adalah saat ini, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Sehun merengut, ia pikir saat ia tinggal di rumah adiknya, maka tak akan ada lagi yang memprotes cara berpakaiaannya karena ibunya tak ada di sini, tapi ternyata sama saja.

"Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya, hanya saja kau tahu..." Jongin menelan ludahnya, "Kau terlihat menggoda."

Sehun menunduk untuk melihat pakaiannya sendiri, matanya melebar saat ia akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya. "Ya Tuhan..." Sehun melompat ke atas kasur, berbaring di samping Taeoh yang tengah menatapnya bingung dan segera menutupi tubuhnya.

"Samchon ada apa?" tanya Taeoh polos.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau cepatlah tidur."

"Daddy..." panggil Taeoh.

"Hmm... Daddy akan kembali ke kamar, kau tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Jongin mendekat untuk mencium kening anaknya, sejujurnya ia ingin segera keluar dari kamar Sehun dan cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi sebelum Sehun melihat tonjolan di celananya. Sungguh Jongin tak akan menyangka kalau ia tak bisa menahan dirinya seperti ini saat melihat tubuh Sehun. ia harus segera pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak insiden di kamar mandi itu. Sehun menjadi sering melamun, bahkan saat ia sedang bersama dengan Taeoh, tak jarang pula ia akan menghiraukan anak itu dan lebih memilih untuk kembali melamun. Taeoh ingin protes, tapi protes kepada siapa? Kondisi ayahnya bahkan bisa dibilang sama persis seperti Sehun, sering melamun setiap pulang dari kerjanya.

Sehun tak memungkiri meski ia baru mengenal adik iparnya tersebut, ada perasaan asing yang menyentuh ke dasar hatinya, ia menyukai Jongin. Meskipun Sehun ingin menyangkalnya dengan terus memikirkan kalau ini semua mungkin hanyalah disebabkan oleh ketertarikan fisik semata. Tapi benarkah demikian? Saat melihat foto pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kenapa ia ingin mencabik-cabik foto itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, ada perasaan tak rela dihatinya melihat Jongin bersanding dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? apakah ia jatuh cinta dalam sekejap pada Jongin? Dan Jongin, Sehun yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau pria itu bahkan mungkin tidak pernah menganggap serius ciuman tersebut. Buktinya selama dua hari ini Jongin selalu menghindar darinya. Padahal Sehun sangat berharap Jongin akan muncul dihadapannya dan meminta maaf padanya karena telah menciumnya. Tapi untuk apa juga Jongin meminta maaf kalau ia sendiri juga membalas ciumannya?

Sehun kembali menunduk dengan wajah murung.

"Samchon, ayamnya gosong..."

Sehun tersentak kaget dan menoleh pada ayam yang sedang ia goreng. Lagi-lagi gosong. Pria berparas manis itu menghela napas lelah sebelum menoleh pada Taeoh. "Apa boleh buat sepertinya kita harus memesan makanan saja hari ini," Sehun tersenyum lemah, merasa sedikit bersalah pada keponakannya tersebut. Bukan hanya karena telah mengabaikannya tapi juga karena selama dua hari ini ia tidak bisa memasak dengan benar dan berakhir dengan memesan makanan di restoran.

"Pesan ayam goreng ya samchon," pinta Taeoh penuh harap.

"Sesuai permintaan Taeoh," balas Sehun, ia mengecup kening Taeoh dengan penuh sayang.

"Samchon sedang marahan dengan daddy ya?" tanya Taeoh.

"Huh, tidak. Kenapa Taeoh bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya Tae lihat samchon sering melamun dan mengabaikan Tae, daddy juga seperti itu."

"Daddy juga sering melamun?" Ada perasaan senang yang menyelusup dihati Sehun saat tahu kondisi Jongin juga tak sebaik yang ia kira.

Taeoh mengangguk, "Makanya Tae pikir kalau Samchon dan daddy sedang bertengkar."

"Tidak sayang, kami tidak sedang bertengkar."

"Benarkah? Samchon tidak bohong kan? Mommy juga sering bicara seperti itu, tapi Tae tetap sering dengar mommy marah-marah pada daddy."

"Samchon tidak bohong, lagi pula kan Tae bisa lihat sendiri kalau kami tidak bertengkar."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah malam ini Tae tidur bertiga dengan samchon dan daddy?"

Dan permintaan Taeoh terasa begitu sulit untuk Sehun kabulkan. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya karena tak ingin membuat anak itu menjadi sedih. Taeoh yang mendengar keinginannya dikabulkan terlihat begitu bahagia dan ketika Jongin pulang dari kerjanya, ia langsung berteriak pada ayahnya tersebut dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan tidur bertiga malam ini. Rasanya Sehun ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bawah tumpukan bantal saat ia melihat pandangan Jongin yang terarah padanya, sungguh ia tak tahu apa makna dari pandangan Jongin padanya, namun ia tak bisa berbohong kalau hatinya berdebar-debar karena Jongin memandangnya seintens itu.

"Apa kau selalu berpakaian seperti itu saat ingin tidur?"

Sehun yang sedang mencari boksernya di dalam lemari langsung tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin. ia menoleh ke arah depan pintu. Pria itu melangkah dengan santai memasuki kamarnya, ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan juga bokser pendek berwarna hitam serta bertelanjang kaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, keluarlah." Sehun merasa risih sendiri saat menyadari kalau ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan juga celana dalam. Kebiasaanya yang sering tidur dengan hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu, sangat susah ia hilangkan dan ini kali kedua Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau mengusirku? Padahal kata Taeoh kau mengijinkan kita bertiga tidur di kasur yang sama malam ini."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..." Sehun tampak merona saat ia menunjukkan boksernya ke arah Jongin. "Aku belum mengenakan ini."

"Apa kau terbiasa tidur hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Apa... ah iya, aku selalu tidur seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja seperti itu Sehun."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau takut aku akan menyerangmu maka buanglah jauh-jauh pikiran itu, aku tak akan menyerangmu kalau kau tidak menyerahkan dirimu sendiri secara suka rela padaku."

Sehun merengut, tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan bokser ditangannya dan berjalan ke kasur. Sesaat ia tertegun melihat Taeoh yang lebih memilih berbaring di tepi kasur dari pada di tengah. Ingin rasanya Sehun membangunkan anak itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur, untuk pindah posisi menjadi di tengah. Tapi melihat betapa nyenyaknya tidur Taeoh, ia menjadi tak tega dan lebih memilih mengalah untuk berbaring di sisi kasur yang lain.

"Kau tidur di tengah," gumam Jongin.

"Apa?" Sehun bangun dari rebahannya.

"Kau yang ditengah Sehun, percayalah Taeoh tak akan suka kalau ia terbangun dan melihat aku yang tidur di sampingnya."

"Bukankah Taeoh sudah tidur, kau bisa tidur dikamarmu sendiri dan tak perlu tidur disini."

"Dan membiarkan Taeoh mengamuk keesokan paginya karena keinginannya tidak tercapai? Pindah ke tengah." Ucap Jongin dengan tegas.

Mau tak mau Sehun menurut dan segera pindah untuk berbaring di tengah kasur dan membiarkan Jongin juga membaringkan tubuh di sampingnya.

"Rasanya aneh," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin tak kalah pelan.

"Aku tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu, kau kan adik iparku."

Tubuh Jongin bergerak menyamping, tepat menghadap Sehun yang terbaring telentang. "Lebih aneh mana dengan aku yang merasa berbeda saat menciummu Sehuna?"

"Hah..." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Berbeda bagaimana? Apa maksudnya ciumannya sangat kaku dan berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. bukankah itu sudah jelas, Sehun tidak mempunyai pengalaman. Sehun masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya saat Jongin bergerak makin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda dengan saat aku mencium Kyungsoo. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat menciummu dan aku menyukainya." Dan satu tangan Jongin meraih tubuh Sehun dan kembali menciumnya.

Tuhan... Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak ciuman dari Jongin. Jongin adalah segala hal dari apapun yang pernah Sehun bayangkan tentang seorang pasangan yang akan mendampinginya kelak. Dan meskipun dia adalah adik iparnya, Sehun tetap akan menyukainya. Masalah status Jongin, ia tak ingin memusingkan hal itu sekarang, karena yang terpenting saat ini baginya adalah bisa bersama dengan Jongin meskipun untuk waktu yang singkat.

Sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang melamun. "Apa yang lebih hebat dari ciumanku hingga kau melamun Sehunie?"

"Kau..." gumam Sehun tak sadar.

"Huh?"

"Ah bukan, bukan apa-apa."

Tangan Jongin meremas bahu Sehun dengan sentuhan yang lembut dan hangat, "Kau mungkin berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Sehunie, tapi percayalah kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan itu dariku. Katakanlah apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, mungkin kita bisa mencari solusinya bersama-sama."

Satu tangan Jongin yang bebas meluncur ke balik kaos yang di pakai Sehun dan mengusap lembut perut ratanya.

"Kau bukan pria yang single," gumam Sehun.

"Aku juga tahu itu," bisik Jongin ditelinga Sehun, dan Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat bibir hangat Jongin mengecup lehernya. "Tapi yang aku tanyakan bukan itu Sehunie, aku bisa menebak perasaanmu padaku hanya dari tatapan matamu."

Sehun meremas lembut rambut Jongin saat pria itu menggigit lehernya dan menyesapnya pelan. "Jangan pikirkan perasaanku Jongin, aku bukan milikmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa," Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun, "Karena aku juga menginginkanmu."

"Jongin, percaya padaku. Ini akan menjadi sangat rumit kalau kita berhubungan seperti ini. Kyungsoo bisa datang kapan saja dan semuanya akan terbongkar."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja waktu yang bisa kita lalui berdua seperti sekarang?"

Sehun mendesah, "Kau tahu Jongin, aku orang yang egois."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin hatimu."

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Sehunie, ada yang lain?"

"Aku ingin perhatianmu."

Jongin menggeram, "Dikabulkan. Terus..."

"Aku menginginkanmu..." bisik Sehun. kelopak mata Sehun tertutup perlahan, ia menyerah. Percuma juga ia membohongi perasaannya, karena nyatanya Jongin bukanlah pria yang gampang dibohongi.

Jongin bergerak, tangannya memerangkap punggung Sehun, sementara kakinya menyusup masuk di sela-sela kaki Sehun.

"Jongin... ku rasa ini adalah ide yang buruk," bisik Sehun, tangannya gemetar saat ia menyentuh pundak Jongin.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh Sehunie. Dan ini adalah salah satunya."

Sehun tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Jongin ini adalah salah, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menghentikannya. Sisi egoisnya mengatakan kalau ia juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, meskipun dengan caranya yang salah. Biarlah untuk kali ini sisi egoisnya menang.

"Jongin..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku belum mengatakan keinginanku yang lain," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Katakanlah..."

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganku, setidaknya jangan disini. Aku tak mau melihat keponakanku terbangun dan melihat kita berdua."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Dikabulkan sayang."

Sehun tersenyum, melihat tawa Jongin telah menghangatkan hatinya, ini mungkin bukan kisah cinta yang pernah ia bayangkan dalam benaknya, tapi ia menginginkannya. Menginginkan Jongin untuknya. Masa depan hubungan mereka memang tidak jelas, tapi Sehun akan mengambil resiko untuk terus bersama Jongin seandainya pria itu juga menginginkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya satu chapter lagi berhasil aku ketik. Makasih untuk yang masih setia baca epep yang aku buat.

Please review lagi ya (^_^)

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Taeoh, etc

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, follow n fav epep absurd ini, maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu. Dan karena ini rencananya ga makan banyak chapter, jadi alurnya mungkin cepat banget ya #smile

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taeoh, apa dia cerewet saat aku pergi?"

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja saat kau pergi." Sehun bersandar di dinding kaca yang menghadap ke arah taman kecil di belakang rumah Jongin.

"Benarkah?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar sinis ketika mengatakan itu. "Aku pikir kau akan marah-marah dan mengutukku karena telah membiarkan kau merawat anakku."

Untuk apa marah-marah? Pikir Sehun. Bukankah ia malah senang karena bisa dekat dengan Jongin?

"Kenapa mesti marah? Taeoh kan keponakanku juga."

"Yah, mendengar ucapanmu sepertinya kau betah menjaganya, dan aku jadi berpikir kalau..."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera mencari suami dan mendapatkan anakmu sendiri?"

"Kau pikir mencari suami itu mudah?" Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, tampak Jongin yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan juga celana pendek tengah menatapnya dari ambang pintu, rambutnya masih basah dan pria itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ah tentu saja, bagimu yang tidak laku-laku, hal itu sulit ya."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, moodnya memburuk mendengar hinaan dari adiknya. "Terserah apapun katamu, kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah, mungkin seminggu lagi, mana Jongin? dia belum pergi ke kantor kan? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Ada perasaan tak rela di hati Sehun saat ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan menyodorkan handphonenya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau Jongin tak ada di rumah, tapi mengingat status Kyungsoo yang merupakan istri dari Jongin, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya itu dan lebih memilih membiarkan Kyungsoo bicara dengan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo ingin bicara denganmu," Sehun menyerahkan handphonenya dengan berat hati.

Jongin mengambilnya dan mulai bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun melangkah menjauh, tak ingin mendengar apapun yang ingin Jongin bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo. ketika tangannya telah terangkat untuk membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja tangan Jongin lebih dulu berada di kenop pintu, menahannya agar tidak terbuka. Sehun terdiam merasakan napas hangat Jongin berhembus di tengkuknya. Sehun berbalik dan dia berhadapan dengan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan serius. Satu tangan pria itu terangkat dan mengelus pipinya sementara satu tangan yang lain masih menahan telpon genggam itu di telinganya.

"Terserah apapun katamu, tapi ingatlah kalau Taeoh masih anakmu, jadi kau tak berhak untuk menelantarkannya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dan bibir hangat Jongin menempel di bibirnya. pria tampan itu menciumnya dengan lembut dan Sehun hampir saja lupa kalau Kyungsoo bisa saja mendengar suara lirih dari ciuman mereka.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Jongin dan Jongin segera menjauhkan bibirnya dan mulai bicara lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Putuskan saja apa yang kau inginkan dan setelah itu bicaralah kembali denganku." Setelah mendengar balasan Kyungsoo dan memutuskan komunikasi di antara mereka Jongin segera melemparkan handphone itu ke atas sofa di sudut ruangan.

Jongin sekali lagi menunduk dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas, "Kenapa saat bersamamu semua terasa berbeda?" bisik Jongin.

Sehun hanya diam, apa yang dimaksud berbeda oleh Jongin?

"Apapun yang aku lakukan bersamamu, semuanya meninggalkan jejak yang begitu menyenangkan dihatiku. Aku menyukai semua waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu."

Sehun tetap diam.

"Menjauhlah Sehunie."

Apa? setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, sekarang Jongin menginginkan dirinya menjauh, apa ini karena telpon dari Kyungsoo tadi? Tidak, Sehun telah membulatkan tekadnya, ia tidak akan pernah menjauh dari pria tersebut.

"Tidak."

"Sehun," jari Jongin membelai bibirnya dengan putus asa. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, menjauhlah dariku. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan padamu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

Sehun masih tidak bergerak, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, karena itu aku tidak akan pergi."

"Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau aku tidak pernah memperingatkanmu Sehuna," Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan kembali mencium bibir tipis menggoda itu. kali ini ciumannya jauh lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. "Kau tahu seberapa berbahayanya dirimu saat berada dekat denganku?"

Satu tangan Jongin meluncur ke bokong Sehun dan meremasnya dengan keras. "Aku bisa menyakitimu, Sehunie."

"Tidak," bisik Sehun. "Kau tidak akan menyakitimu."

Dan Jongin tidak menahan diri lagi, ia menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membiarkan pria itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi," bisik Jongin seraya mencium leher Sehun. "Menjauhlah dariku sebelum aku melakukan hal itu lagi padamu."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Jongin, ia malah menarik tengkuk pria itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Jongin menggeram pelan, kali ini ia tidak ragu-ragu lagi membawa Sehun kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan bercinta dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar teriakan Taeoh dari luar kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun menguap dan ia melihat Jongin yang duduk santai di sisi tempat tidur. Pria itu sudah berpakaian rapi dan sepertinya siap untuk berangkat kerja. Sehun duduk dan meringis setelahnya ketika merasakan rasa perih di area pribadinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap wajah Jongin, namun pria tampan itu tidak memperhatikan wajahnya, pandangannya turun ke bawah, dan wajah Sehun mendadak merah padam saat menyadari selimutnya tersingkap hingga menampakan tubuh telanjangnya. Ia cepat-cepat meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisiknya. "Kau mau berangkat kerja?"

"Ya."

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan pagi."

Sehun mengangguk, menyadari ia hanya tertidur selama 30 menit pagi ini. Teriakan Taeoh kembali terdengar di luar dan Sehun berusaha untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

Namun, Jongin lebih dulu menahannya. "Kau mandilah."

"Tapi Taeoh..."

"Ia sudah mandi dan sarapan bersamaku tadi, sekarang ia sedang menonton acara favoritnya di luar. Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak enak badan hari ini jadi ia bilang kalau ia tak ingin mengganggumu."

Anak yang sangat pengertian dan Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan mandi dan kemudian menemaninya bermain."

"Kau ingin aku bawakan sarapan ke kamar?" tawar Jongin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa ambil sarapanku sendiri, kau pergilah. Bukankah kau sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor?"

"Memang, tapi terlambat demi melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu, aku rela kok." Jongin menunduk, ia mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi Sehun, lalu di matanya, hidung dan turun ke bibir. "Aku pergi dulu." Setelah sekali lagi melumat bibir Sehun, Jongin pun keluar dari kamar.

Sehun memegang pipinya yang merona, setelah tadi malam dan pagi ini menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Jongin di atas ranjang, ia merasa ada ruang kosong dihatinya yang telah terisi penuh dengan kehadiran pria itu. Jongin adalah pria yang selama ini ia inginkan, dan tak peduli bahwa pria itu bukanlah sepenuhnya miliknya, Sehun merasa ia perlu mempertahankan Jongin untuk tetap berada disisinya.

Sehun baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka. Sehun tersentak kaget saat menyadari kalau ibunya lah yang telah membuka pintu kamar. Diam-diam Sehun melirik ke arah tubuhnya sendiri dan bersyukur karena ia telah berpakaian dengan sempurna hingga kissmark hasil perbuatan Jongin tidak terlihat di mata ibunya.

"Aku kira saat Taeoh mengatakan kau di kamar Jongin, bocah itu hanya berbohong."

Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ternyata kau memang ada di sini, di dalam kamar adik iparmu sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sini Sehun? bukankah ini ruangan pribadi untuk Kyungsoo dan suaminya?"

Sehun berdehem pelan, memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan. "Kamar mandi di kamar Taeoh sedang di perbaiki dan Jongin memperbolehkan aku untuk menumpang mandi di sini."

"Begitu? Ibu pikir kau sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin."

Sehun meringis pelan, "Tentu saja tidak bu."

"Yah, melihat sifatmu yang kaku seperti itu juga ibu rasa kau tidak akan melakukannya. Oh ya Sehun, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adik iparmu?"

Sangat baik, bahkan aku sudah tidur dengannya, Sehun berusaha menepis pikiran untuk mengatakan hal itu dari otaknya, jadi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak berjalan lancar ya,"wajah ibu Sehun nampak prihatin. "Kau harus lebih banyak bergaul dengan orang lain, kalau kau terus kaku seperti ini, kapan kau akan menikah Sehun?"

"Ibu, bisakah ibu tidak membahas hal itu, aku lelah bu."

Ibu Sehun mendelikkan matanya, "Kau pikir ibu tidak lelah? Tetangga terus mengatakan pada ibu kalau ibu mempunyai seorang anak yang tidak laku. Ibu malu, Sehun."

"Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka."

"Kau memang tak pernah mengerti ibu, hanya Kyungsoo yang mengerti ibu."

"Ya, karena ibu juga tidak pernah mengerti aku." Suara Sehun meninggi, ia tak dapat lagi menahan kekesalannya pada sang ibu. "Ibu selalu membandingkanku dengan Kyungsoo, hingga ibu tidak bisa melihat seperti apa aku yang sebenarnya."

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar dan mencari Taeoh yang masih duduk santai di depan tv sambil memakan kue.

"Samchon," Taeoh tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedatangan Sehun. "Samchon sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?'

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia malah memeluk dengan erat tubuh mungil Taeoh dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sempit Taeoh.

"Samchon," Taeoh menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Sebentar saja Taeoh-ya," Sehun makin mendekap erat tubuh Taeoh, berusaha kerasa menahan isakannya yang ingin keluar.

"Samchon menangis?" tanya Taeoh. "Samchon masih sakit ya, Taeoh akan telpon daddy."

"Tidak," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Taeoh, "Samchon tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan menangis di depan anak kecil Sehun, kau memberi contoh yang tidak baik pada anak Kyungsoo." ibu Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar kini memperhatikan interaksi Taeoh dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya ingin mengusap air matanya yang sempat jatuh. Namun tanpa ia duga, tangan Taeoh yang masih belepotan kue, lebih dulu mengusap air matanya yang jatuh di pipi. "Samchon jangan nangis ya, nanti Tae sedih."

Cup

Satu kecupan dari bibir mungil Taeoh mendarat di pipi Sehun. "Taeoh sayang samchon."

Ibu Sehun yang melihat interaksi antara anaknya dengan cucunya, tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Taeoh melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Dan kini melihat Taeoh yang begitu perhatian pada Sehun membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Sehun..."

"Ya, bu?"

"Cepatlah menikah dan punya anak, apa kau tidak malu melihat Kyungsoo telah memiliki seorang anak seperti Taeoh, sementara dirimu bahkan tidak memiliki calon suami satu pun?"

Sehun menghela napas, terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi ibunya. "Aku akan memikirkannya..."gumamnya. "Tapi nanti, setelah Kyungsoo pulang."

"Kalau begitu ibu akan menelpon Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk cepat pulang."

Deg

Meminta Kyungsoo untuk cepat pulang sama saja artinya dengan mengambil paksa kembali semua kebahagiaan yang baru saja Sehun rasakan. "Ibu, Kyungsoo tadi pagi baru menelponku dan ia bilang masih ingin berlibu lebih lama."

"Kalau itu menyangkut dirimu yang akan segera mencari calon suami, Kyungsoo pasti mau cepat pulang." Ibu Sehun melirik putra sulungnya sekilas. "Ibu sudah membelikan bahan makanan untuk kalian, jangan lupa nanti kau masakkan makanan untuk adik iparmu. Ibu mau pulang dulu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia menatap pada ibunya yang bahkan sekalipun tidak menoleh lagi pada dirinya dan juga Taeoh. Selalu seperti itu, ibunya tidak akan pernah memperhatikannya lagi kalau perhatiannya sudah teralihkan pada Kyungsoo, adiknya. Melihat sikap ibunya yang seperti itu, Sehun jadi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibunya kalau tahu ia dan juga Jongin mempunyai affair? Apa ibunya akan mengusirnya dari rumah?

"Samchon..."

Perhatian Sehun seketika teralih pada Taeoh yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan. "Ya, sayang. Ada apa?"

"Pipi samchon kotor."

Satu tangan Sehun menyentuh pipinya dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Ah, ini pasti gara-gara Taeoh."

Taeoh ikut-ikutan tertawa, "Samchon lucu..."

"Benarkah?" Sehun pura-pura cemberut. "Ini semua gara-gara siapa, pipi samchon jadi kotor begini?"

Taeoh mengacungkan jarinya ke atas, "Tae yang buat."

"Kalau begitu ayo bantu samchon membersihkannya." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong tubuh Taeoh. "Taeoh-ya... kalau samchon boleh tahu, Taeoh pilih mommy atau samchon untuk menemani Taeoh."

"Samchon," jawab Taeoh. "Mommy sering pergi ninggalin Taeoh, tapi samchon tidak."

"Begitu ya? Jadi kalau mommy sudah tidak pergi-pergi lagi, Taeoh akan lebih memilih mommy?"

Taeoh mengangguk.

Diam-diam Sehun menggigit bibirnya, memang apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari jawaban polos seorang Taeoh. Bagaimanapun juga posisinya memang tidak menguntungkan di sini, di tambah lagi fakta kalau Kyungsoo adalah ibu kandung Taeoh, membuat hati Sehun terasa sakit. Bisakah ia menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo di hati Taeoh, jawabannya sudah jelas, ia tak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar dari Taeoh, kau menangis tadi pagi."

Sehun yang baru selesai mandi dan sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, di mana Jongin yang baru saja kembali setelah menidurkan Taeoh, kini berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di dada.

"Yeahhh..." gumam Sehun. Ia melemparkan handuk itu secara sembarang ke atas ranjang sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar melewati Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun? saat aku berangkat tadi pagi kau masih terlihat begitu bahagia. Apa karena..." Jongin berdehem singkat. "Aku telah mengambil keperawanan holemu, kau merasa menyesal sekarang?"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa? soal kau menyesal?"

"Bukan, tapi soal yang itu..." wajah Sehun bersemu merah saat ia menoleh pada Jongin yang berjalan mengikutinya. "Ah, tentu saja ya, kau kan sering melakukannya."

Dahi Jongin berkerut, "Apa kau berpikir kalau aku orang yang berpengalaman?" Jongin duduk di samping Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa. "Pengalamanku dalam melakukan hal itu tidka sebanyak yang kau kira."

Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Kau mau minum?" tawarnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku tidak haus dan Sehun jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa kau merasa menyesal karena kita telah melakukan hubungan yang terlarang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedih karena ibuku."

"Kenapa dengan ibumu?"

"Dia terus memaksaku untuk segera menikah."

Jongin terdiam, terlihat berpikir. "Begitu ya."

"Kau tahu rasanya sangat sulit saat kau menjadi yang terlahir sebagai anak sulung tapi justru adikmu lah yang menikah lebih dulu. Ibuku tak bisa menerima fakta itu dengan mudah, ia merasa malu dengan keadaanku, karena itulah ia memaksaku untuk secepatnya mencari calon suami dan kemudian menikah."

Jongin merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Sehun, senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat wajah merona Sehun saat ia menatapnya. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Sehun sementara Sehun masih mencurahkan perasaannya tentang ibunya. "Kau tahu Sehun," ucap Jongin dengan lembut. "Ku rasa ibumu salah, kau adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Dan kau bisa dengan mudah membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padamu, termasuk aku." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mencium buku-buku jarinya. "Soal permintaan ibumu itu, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kita akan mencari solusinya nanti, oke?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, satu tangannya yang bebas, mengelus rahang Jongin dengan lembut. "Kyungsoo akan segera kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau ingin jawabanku yang jujur?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

"Ya," suara Sehun hampir berbisik saat bertatapan dengan mata Jongin yang tajam.

"Aku belum memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah dia kembali, dia istriku, tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Sehun.

"Sehun... tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku akan segera memikirkan solusi yang paling tepat untuk kita." Karena aku tahu kalau kau juga berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Tangan kuat Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun, mendekatkan dengan wajahnya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Cukup lama sebelum ia melepaskannya dan berbisik lembut di telinga Sehun. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang masih nungguin epep ini? Chapter depan konflik ya, semoga ga terlalu lama untuk bisa aku update, tapi alurnya sudah aku pikirin sih. Hehehe...

Mohon review sehabis membaca.

Btw, ada yang ga sabar nungguin MV EXO rilis kek aku ga? Hahaha...

Salam KOKOBOP

KAIHUN LOVEA


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Taeoh, Kyungsoo, etc

Maaf lama baru bisa update.

No edit, typo bertebaran

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari setelah itu, hubungan Jongin dan Sehun bisa dikatakan sudah menjadi sangat dekat. Sehun sudah tak segan-segan lagi untuk bermanja-manja pada Jongin di belakang Taeoh, begitupun juga dengan Jongin yang kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk selalu bersama Sehun.

Kedekatan keduanya yang terlihat tak wajar itu, sedikit banyak akhirnya tercium oleh sahabat dekat Jongin, Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat tidak senang setiap kali melihat Jongin yang pulang dengan tergesa-gesa setiap kali pekerjaannya selesai. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Chanyeol kalau Jongin pada akhirnya akan mencari pelampiasan atas keadaan rumah tangganya yang bermasalah, tapi tidak dengan mengencani kakak iparnya sendiri.

Sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dan ia merasa harus cepat-cepat bertindak sebelum Kyungsoo pulang dan memergoki kalau suaminya sedang selingkuh dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Karena itu, saat waktunya untuk pulang dari kantor, Chanyeol menghalangi langkah Jongin yang sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun," ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

Jongin terlihat terkejut, tapi ia dengan cepat bisa menguasai dirinya dan kini balas menatap datar pada Chanyeol. "Jadi?"

"Putuskan dia Jongina."

"Tidak, aku tak bisa Yeol."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin dan memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk kembali duduk di kursi sementara dirinya berdiri di hadapan pria itu. "Kalau begitu ceraikan Kyungsoo."

Jongin terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian ia bicara. "Aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menggeram, terlihat marah dengan jawaban dari Jongin. "Bertindaklah seperti pria sejati, Jongin. Pilih salah satu!."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong. Ia memang terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol, tapi ia juga telah menduga kalau saat seperti ini akan segera tiba. Saat dimana ia harus memilih antara Kyungsoo atau Sehun. Dan mungkin inilah saat dimana ia harus benar-benar memilih.

"Kau tak bisa memiliki keduanya sekaligus Jongin, kau harus memilih salah satunya, segera."

Handphone Jongin bergetar tepat disaat ia ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol, ia melihat foto Kyungsoo di layarnya. Dengan enggan Jongin membuka pesan dari istrinya itu.

 _Jemput aku di bandara. Sekarang._

Jongin memejamkan matanya, istrinya sudah kembali dan ia harus memutuskan apa yang menjadi keinginannya sekarang.

"Aku pikir aku mencintai Sehun, saat bersamanya adalah saat dimana hanya kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan. Tapi seperti saranmu, aku harus memilih kan?" Jongin tersenyum hambar. "Aku punya anak yang masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ibunya. Kalau aku memilih Sehun, tidak kah aku terlihat kejam sebagai ayah karena telah memisahkan anakku dari ibunya. Kyungsoo mungkin bukan ibu yang baik, tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah."

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?"

Jongin berdehem pelan sebelum jarinya bergerak memencet tombol dial pada handphonenya. Chanyeol memerhatikan hal itu semua dalam diam.

" _Jongin."_

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sekarang, Sehun?" Jongin berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

" _Aku sedang memasak makan malam untukmu dan Taeoh. Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingin untuk aku masakkan?"_

"Tidak." Suasana hati Jongin sangat buruk saat ini, tapi ia memaksakan agar suaranya terdengar stabil di telepon.

" _Terus kenapa kau menelponku sekarang. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"_

"Bukan hal yang penting." Jongin menatap pada Chanyeol yang setia mendengarkan. "Hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau Kyungsoo sudah pulang dan ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara."

" _Oh."_

Jongin bisa mendengar nada suara Sehun yang berubah, pria manis itu pasti sangat terkejut mendengar berita kepulangan Kyungsoo.

" _Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan pakaianku dari kamarmu segera dan kembali ke kamarku yang lama."_

"Tidak Sehun." Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Pulanglah."

" _Apa?"_

"Kembalilah ke rumah orang tuamu..." Jonngin terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maaf, tapi kurasa hubungan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi."

Tak ada sahutan dari Sehun, Jongin tahu kalau ia pasti sudah bertindak sangat kejam dengan menyakiti hati Sehun, tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, melepaskan Sehun demi kebahagiaan anaknya.

"Selamat tinggal... Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi, handphonenya hampir terlepas dari genggamannya kalau saja tidak cepat-cepat ia genggam erat, kata-kata Jongin telah menyadarkannya kalau hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Sehun tidak menangis. Bahkan dia tak merasakan apapun hal yang bisa membuatnya menangis. Semua terasa kosong, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mematikan kompor dan membereskan pakaiannya.

Pria manis itu baru tersadar saat ia sudah meninggalkan rumah Jongin dan berdiri di depan pintu rumah temannya. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Dia tidak akan menangis. Itu memalukan. Dia tidak akan menangisi Jongin hanya karena hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Tapi sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menangis, matanya terasa panas dan berair, pada akhirnya air matanya turun dengan deras bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sahabatnya yang kaget melihat kedatangan Sehun.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Sehun segera memeluk tubuh sahabatnya dengan erat. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan jantungnya seperti diremas. Jongin telah berhasil masuk ke dalam hatinya dan menghancurkannya hingga tak bersisa. Dan Sehun tahu tak ada seorangpun lagi yang bisa mengisi relung hatinya seperti yang Jongin lakukan. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang Sehun inginkan selain Jongin.

Di lain tempat, Jongin yang baru saja menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara segera membawanya pulang ke rumah. Wajahnya terlihat tak bersemangat tapi ia mencoba tersenyum bahagia saat Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi Jongin tahu ada ruang di hatinya yang telah hilang, semua terasa kosong meski kini Kyungsoo telah berada di sampingnya.

Perasaan kosong itu makin terasa saat ia pulang ke rumah dan menerima kenyataan kalau Sehun benar-benar sudah meninggalkan rumahnya. Sehun sudah pergi karena kesalahan yang Jongin lakukan. Hati Jongin terasa teriris sembilu, ia sudah membuang sumber kebahagiaanya. Tapi ketika ia menoleh ke depan dan melihat betapa bahagianya raut wajah Taeoh saat bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menyadari kalau ia pantas untuk mengorbankan perasaannya demi anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Sehun membuka mata dan mendapati sahabatnya, Baekhyun tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"Ini sudah siang, cepatlah bangun, mandi dan kemudian sarapan bersamaku."

"Tidak bisakah aku melakukannya nanti saja?"

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun... sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Sehun. "Ini sudah seminggu sejak si sialan itu memutuskanmu dan kau masih seperti ini. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak menyiksa diriku sendiri," bantah Sehun.

"Oh ya, dengan mogok makan, terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar, mengabaikan telpon dari ibumu, jarang mandi atau melakukan aktifitas apapun, apa itu tidak menyiksa diri namanya?"

"Aku mengabaikan ibu juga karena punya alasan," gerutu Sehun. "Aku tak suka kalau ibu terus menerus membandingkanku dengan Kyungsoo atau terus berusaha mencarikan jodoh untukku."

"Aku mengerti tapi tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena Jongin memutuskanmu, dia punya istri Sehun, seharusnya sebelum kau memulai hubungan dengannya kau sudah memikirkan resiko yang seperti ini."

Sehun tidak bersuara, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Sehun..."

"Keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri."

"Sehun, kau harus menyadarinya, Jongin hanya mempermainkanmu."

Ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun kembali menatap pada pria itu. Air mata kembali jatuh dipipinya yang pucat. "Apa permintaanku terlalu berlebihan, Baek? Aku tak perlu kau untuk menyadari semua kesalahanku, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, sekarang keluarlah, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Tidak Sehun, kau harus bangun dan mandi. Aku tak akan pergi dari hadapanmu sebelum kau melakukan hal itu. Kau juga belum makan seharian ini, jangan menyiksa diri lagi Sehun."

"Baek, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, pergilah."

"Kalau kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, kau tidak akan terus berbaring di sini dan menangisi pria yang nyatanya tidak mencintaimu itu Sehun."

"Tapi aku mencintainya," Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu terisak lirih.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, tapi aku harus menyadarkanmu, Kim Jongin tak pantas menerima cinta tulusmu, ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan dirimu saat istrinya tidak berada disampingnya."

Sehun menurunkan telapak tangannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang basah oleh air mata. "Aku mengerti Baek... aku tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi, aku... aku hanya tak menyangka kalau dia sudah masuk terlalu dalam dihatiku, aku tak bisa membuangnya begitu saja Baek, rasanya menyakitkan."

Baekhyun beranjak mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Hatinya begitu sedih melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya itu. Sehun sudah kehilangan cukup banyak berat badannya, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya tak terawat. Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie setelah berpisah dari Jongin. Jongin memang brengsek sudah membuat sahabatnya seperti ini, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, Sehun hanya selingkuhan Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah istrinya, bukankah semua sudah jelas, Jongin akan lebih memilih istrinya dibandingkan selingkuhannya.

Baekhun memejamkan matanya, teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Jongin kemarin sore saat ia mendesak pria itu untuk sesegera mungkin bertemu.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau brengsek, kenapa kau memberikan harapan pada Sehun kalau akhirnya kau malah mencampakkannya?"_

" _Aku sudah melakukan hal yang menurutku paling baik ."_

" _Kau memutuskan Sehun setelah kau mengambil keuntungan darinya kan, tanpa peduli bagaimana dampaknya bagi Sehun."_

" _Tidak," bantah Jongin. "Aku memutuskannya karena aku tahu kalau kami tidak mungkin bersama."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kenapa kau bilang tidak mungkin bersama Sehun?"_

" _Bukankah semua sudah jelas."_

" _Kau mencintai Kyungsoo?"_

 _Jongin tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu datar, dan setelah beberapa saat ia baru menjawabnya dengan nada dingin._

" _Kyungsoo dan aku sudah membuat perjanjian."_

" _Perjanjian?"_

" _Kalau aku akan tetap bersamanya saat dia berjanji akan merubah kelakuannya."_

" _Hanya karena itu, lalu bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura baik ?"_

" _Janji adalah janji, . Aku akan menepatinya, karena dia istriku."_

 _Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan dingin. "Jadi karena Sehun bukan istrimu, kau tak bisa menepati janjimu untuk membahagiakannya? Sehun salah, dia tak sepantasnya menangisi pria brengsek seperti dirimu."_

 _Ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah, meski hanya sesaat, Baekhyun sempat menangkap adanya kekhawatiran di mata Jongin. "Sehun menangis?"_

" _Jangan pura-pura kau peduli padanya Jongin, kau mungkin menganggap perpisahanmu dengan Sehun itu adalah hal yang biasa, lihatlah dirimu kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini."_

" _Aku tidak," bantah Jongin. "Apa kau bisa membaca apa yang ada dihatiku . Aku juga tidak baik-baik saja."_

" _Apa peduliku."_

" _Aku bukan orang yang gampang jatuh cinta, Mr. Byun. Aku juga bukan orang yang mudah bercinta dengan sembarang orang. Aku selalu ingat kalau aku sudah punya anak dan istri, karena itulah aku tak ingin memiliki selingkuhan."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan marah, tapi tatapannya berubah saat Jongin kembali bicara._

" _Tapi saat bersama Sehun, aku merasa begitu bahagia, bersama dirinya aku bisa menemukan arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya."_

" _Apa kau mencintai Sehun?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

 _Baekhyun mendengus kesal._

" _Kalau kau sadar kau mencintai Sehun, kau harusnya sadar kalau kau tak boleh menyakitinya."_

" _Aku tak bisa," ucap Jongin lirih. "Aku tak bisa untuk tidak menyakiti Sehun, saat aku melihat bagaimana bahagianya anakku saat akhirnya melihat ibunya pulang dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Kalau aku tetap mempertahankan Sehun disisiku, dia akan lebih menderita lagi, karena aku benar-benar tak bisa untuk memilihnya dan mengabaikan kebahagiaan anakku. Sehun pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku."_

 _Flashback End_

Pelukan Baekhyun di tubuh Sehun makin menguat dan ia hanya membisikkan kata-kata lirih di telinga Sehun. "Hubunganmu dengan Jongin mungkin memang sudah berakhir Sehun, tapi tidak dengan hidupmu. Tegarlah dan jangan menangis lagi. Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari Jongin."

Setetes air mata jatuh kembali di pipi Sehun, tapi ia tidak membantah ataupun mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi satu hal yang akhirnya ia sadari, kalau ini adalah saatnya untuk melangkah maju dan mulai melupakan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END ?

Maaf kalau pendek lagi, please jangan protes ya. Hehe...

Mohon reviewnya ya dan buat yang selama ini menjadi silent reader, please review juga dong.

Yang minta sad end, ini buat kamu. Wkwkwk

Salam kokobop

Kaihun Lovea


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Love

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Taeoh, Kyungsoo, etc

Maaf lama baru bisa update. Ini chap terakhirnya n aq ga minat untuk bikin sequel lagi.

No edit, typo bertebaran

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun berlari melewatinya menuju kamar mandi, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pria itu yang sedang muntah-muntah di dalam sana. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun akan terbangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk muntah di kamar mandi. Baekhyun tentunya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya tersebut, karena itulah saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia segera menyodorkan benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam kehadapan Sehun.

Sehun menyeka area mulutnya yang masih basah sebelum mengambil benda itu. "Apa ini Baekkie?"

"Testpack, kurasa kau harus memeriksanya sekarang Sehun."

"Kau bercanda kan, aku tidak mungkin hamil anak Jongin," namun tak urung di dalam hatinya Sehun juga mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau dirinya hamil ? sementara dirinya dan Jongin sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi.

"Cobalah periksa dulu," Baekhyun mendorong punggung Sehun, memaksa pria itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tapi Baekkie..."

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar," potong Baekhyun.

Mau tidak mau Sehun pun menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Ia membaca petunjuk yang ada di bungkusan testpack tersebut lalu melakukan apa yang tertera di sana.

Lima menit berlalu dan Sehun masih diam terpaku di tempat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sehun masih merasa tak sanggup bahkan hanya sekedar melirik ke arah testpack tersebut.

Lima belas menit, dan kali ini Baekhyun lah yang menerobos masuk. "Aku tak tahan lagi, apa hasilnya Sehun?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum melihatnya."

"Apa," Baekhyun bergegas memeriksa hasilnya, wajahnya tampak pucat saat ia balik menatap wajah Sehun. "Positif."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia harus melewati semua ini sendirian dan bagaimana reaksi ibunya kalau mengetahui hal ini?

"Mungkin alat ini yang rusak, kita harus membeli yang lain dan memeriksa hasilnya," ucap Baekhyun, mencoba optimis.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama saja, dari sepuluh alat testpack yang mereka coba hanya dua yang hasilnya negatif. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menangis terisak sembari memeluk perutnya yang masih datar.

"Bagaimana ini Baekkie, ibu akan benar-benar menendangku dan tidak akan mengakuiku sebagai anaknya lagi jika ia tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung."

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi, ia harus bertemu kembali dengan Jongin. Sehun pantas untuk bahagia, dan kalau Sehun bisa bahagia saat bersama Jongin, maka Baekhyun akan mengusahakan keduanya untuk bisa bersatu, apapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan, kalau kau tidak segera melakukannya, maka aku yang akan memulainya."

Jongin membanting telpon yang tadi di genggamnya, lalu menatap ke depan, tepatnya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri santai di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kau tampak tidak dalam kondisi yang baik," komentar Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Begitulah," sahut Jongin acuh tak acuh. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, Baekhyun? Kau mau memarahiku lagi?"

Baekhyun diam-diam mengamati penampilan Jongin sekarang. Setelah berpisah dari Sehun tak banyak yang berubah dari pria itu, dia masih setampan biasanya, mungkin yang sedikit membedakan hanyalah Jongin membiarkan kumis dan jenggotnya tidak tercukur bersih seperti biasanya.

"Ekhem, sudah puas memandangiku tuan Byun?"

Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa keadaanmu setelah berpisah dengan Sehun. Rupanya kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

Satu alis Jongin terangkat. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku ? Ada hal yang harus ku urus setelah ini dan hal itu tak bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi."

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, ia berjalan menuju ke arah dinding kaca di belakang Jongin, mengamati pemandangan di luar sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Sehun hamil..."

"Apa? Sehun apa?"

"Sehun hamil dan itu adalah anakmu."

Jongin terhenyak di kursinya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apa yang Jongin pikirkan sekarang, apa pria itu akan marah dan meminta Sehun untuk menggugurkannya ataukah dia akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih untuk bersama Sehun?

"Jongin, kau mencintai Sehun bukan?"

Jongin menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun, pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia hanya menatap dalam diam.

Baekhyun memutar matanya, dari tatapan Jongin jelas sekali terlihat kalau pria itu tengah shock mendengar kehamilan Sehun. Setidaknya reaksi Jongin lebih bisa ia terima dibandingkan Sehun yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna biru dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"Minggu depan..." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Akan ada pesta di rumahku. kau bisa datang kan?"

"Ku rasa ya," gumam Jongin, ia mengamati kertas itu tanpa minat.

"Sehun juga akan berada di sana," ucap Baekhyun. "Kali ini aku akan memberimu kesempatan terakhir. Ku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah dengan malas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia harus datang ke pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya, meski sebenarnya ia masih tak ingi pergi kemana-mana, namun mengingat Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh sepanjang hari hanya untuk memintanya datang tepat waktu, maka Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi kesana.

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan kemeja untuknya, sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda yang melekat dengan pas di tubuh Sehun, beruntunglah perutnya masih belum membuncit hingga Sehun tidak perlu panik memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menutupinya.

Sehun menatap wajahnya di cermin dan meringis pelan, wajahnya tampak begitu mengerikan, kantong matanya terlihat jelas, wajahnya pucat dan hidungnya memerah. Sehun tidak suka memakai make up, karena walau bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang pria, namun ketika memikirkan Baekhyun, Sehun merasa ia tak bisa mengecewakan sahabatnya itu dengan penampilannya yang mengerikan ini.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk memakai make up tersebut dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, kantong matanya tak terlihat lagi, begitupun juga dengan pipi pucatnya yang tampak lebih bersinar. Sehun merapikan rambutnya sedikit, ia sengaja membiarkan poni menutupi seluruh keningnya, ia sungguh tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena itulah penampilan seperti ini ia rasa sudah sangat pas.

Menerima saran dari Baekhyun, Sehun tidak menggunakan mobilnya hari ini, ia lebih memilih naik taksi untuk pergi ke rumah sahabatnya tersebut.

Sehun berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman rumah Baekhyun yang luas, sudah banyak tamu yang berdatangan, namun Sehun tidka melihat sahabatnya itu berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sehunie, akhirnya kau datang," suara teriakan Baekhyun sedikit mengagetkan Sehun. "Kau tampak mempesona malam ini," puji Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu," Sehun tersenyum tipis seraya menyerahkan kado yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Baekhyun. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun singkat sebelum pandangannya menyapu pada seorang pria yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan kini melangkah ke arahnya. Senyuman di wajah Baekhyun memudar saat ia melihat tak hanya pria itu yang turun dari dalam mobil.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Mr. Kim, terima kasih telah hadir di pestaku."

Tubuh Sehun menegang, ingin rasanya ia cepat berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi matanya mengkhianatinya, ia malah melihat ke arah pria itu.

Jongin terlihat sangat tampan di balik setelan jas hitam dan juga kemeja putihnya, digendongannya tampak Taeoh yang sama tampannya seperti dirinya. Di sampingnya berdiri dengan angkuhnya, adiknya sendiri, Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa perutnya melilit dan ia ingin muntah lagi, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya, apalagi saat ia melihat ibunya ikut datang bersama rombongan kecil itu.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, raut wajah ibunya tampak masam sekali. Apa yang terjadi, apa ada seseorang yang telah membuat ibunya merasa kesal?

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Sehun, "Ayo Sehun kita masuk."

Sehun menurut saja saat Baekhyun mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun ia masih sempat mendengar gerutuan ibunya.

"Dasar anak tak tahu di untung kenapa kalian malah berpisah."

Sehun ingin menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya langsung pada ibunya, namun Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menyeretnya masuk.

"Lupakan dia dan nikmatilah acaranya Sehun," bisik Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya ia merasa lega saat Baekhyun terus menemaninya seperti ini. Namun saat acara puncak tiba dan Baekhyun terpaksa meninggalkannya untuk meniup lilinnya. Sehun kembali merasakan perasaan sesak itu. Jongin tak akan pernah memandangnya lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Jongin."

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah samping dan menemukan ibunya yang tengah menatap marah padanya. "Apa maksud ibu?"

"Maksud ibu kenapa dari semua pria yang ada di dunia ini, kau malah berniat merebut suami dari adikmu sendiri?"

"Ibu, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau pikir ibu akan percaya padamu? Kau memang selalu menyebabkan kesusahan untukku Sehun. Apa kau begitu tidak lakunya hingga melakukan hal itu, kau mungkin beruntung karena Kyungsoo jelas akan segera mendapatkan pengganti Jongin jika mereka harus berpisah. Tidak sepertimu..."

Air mata menetes di pipi Sehun. "Apa ibu begitu membenciku?"

Ibu Sehun membuang muka kearah lain.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membahagiakan ibu, tapi aku juga anak ibu. Apakah aku salah jika aku juga ingin bahagia bu? Kyungsoo mungkin telah mendapatkan begitu banyak kebahagiaan dari pada aku, tidakkah ibu bisa melihat itu?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri, seberapa seringpun ibu menyakiti hatiku, aku masih tetap menyayangimu. Kuharap suatu saat kaupun akan merasakan hal yang sama padaku."

Sehun mengusap air matanya, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Jongin menatap kepergian Sehun dengan perasaan sedih, ia menurunkanTaeoh dari gendongannya. "Tae, tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana."

Taeoh mengangguk, "Daddy mau ketempat mama?" tanyanya polos.

Jongin tersenyum, "Ya, daddy akan membawa pulang mama ke rumah kita." Jongin bersyukur karena Taeoh ternyata jauh lebih pengertian dari yang ia duga. Ia bahkan tanpa ragu dengan lantang menyebutkan kata mama.

Sebelum Jongin sempat menjauh, sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan jasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin," desis Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menemui Sehun," sahut Jongin dengan tenang.

"Apa kau gila," Kyungsoo tampak marah. "Pengadilan bahkan belum memutuskan perceraian kita dan kau sudah mendekatinya?"

"Mungkin ya..."

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menemuinya sebelum kita resmi bercerai."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya menangis." Jongin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengurus semuanya kepengadilan untuk mempercepat perceraian kita."

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh Jongin, apa kau tidak malu kalau orang-orang melihat kalian dan kemudian mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang semua ini?"

"Aku tak akan malu, bukankah seminggu lagi kita juga akan resmi bercerai? Kau tak perlu mencemaskan aku ataupun Sehun. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin bergegas pergi untuk mencari Sehun, hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum Jongin melihat Sehun menangis di tempat yang sedikit gelap di taman milik keluarga Byun.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan Jongin bisa melihat wajah pria itu yang basah oleh air mata.

Begitu menyadari kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah Jongin, Sehun bersiap untuk berlari menghindar namun sebelum itu terjadi Jongin lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku," Sehun berusaha menyentak tangan Jongin, namun Jongin malah makin mempererat cengkraman tangannya. "Apa maumu, Jongin?"

"Kita perlu bicara, Sehun."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Sehun, please."

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, aku akan pergi."

Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya, Sehun langsung berbalik dan saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Jongin lebih dulu menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya. "Minggu depan, pengadilan resmi memutuskan perceraianku dengan Kyungsoo." Jari Jongin menyapu pipi Sehun yang basah. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak mau memaafkanmu?"

"Aku akan berlutut dihadapanmu dan memohon maaf darimu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu Jongin, kau mencintai Kyungsoo bukan aku."

Tapi Jongin ternyata memang melakukannya, ia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun, lalu menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah.

Sehun menunduk dan memegang siku Jongin. "Jongin, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini."

"Aku harus Sehuna, aku pasti telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam." Jongin tetap tidak bergeming meskipun Sehun berusaha menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Saat aku mengatakan padamu untuk pergi, hatiku hancur."

Sehun berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Jongin berdiri, ia hanya menatap diam pada raut wajah sedih, kekasih hatinya.

"Aku tahu tindakan itu salah dan sulit untuk kau maafkan. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena kupikir itulah yang terbaik untuk anakku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kyungsoo memang bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk Taeoh, dan Taeoh juga sering menangis karena merasa telah kehilanganmu. Karena itulah aku memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membicarakan masalah kami berdua dan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk berpisah."

"Apa ini karena aku?"

"Kyungsoo tidak mencintaiku dan begitupun aku. Dia bilang ini mungkin memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Kyungsoo ingin mengejar kebahagiannya, begitupun juga denganku."

"Lalu Taeoh?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Ia sangat senang waktu aku katakan padanya, kalau aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai ibunya. Ia bahkan sudah belajar untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan mama." Tangan Jongin mengelus perut rata Sehun. "Ia bahkan juga sangat bahagia saat tahu kalau ia akan memiliki adik."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Baekhyun mengatakan padaku saat aku sedang sibuk mengurus perceraianku dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu bahkan sekeras apapun aku berusaha."

Jongin tersenyum cerah, "Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Bangunlah, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

Jongin melakukannya dan ia segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Terima kasih Sehuna, setelah ini ijinkan aku untuk mengurus pernikahan kita. Aku tak mau anakku tumbuh dengan orang tuanya yang belum terikat secara resmi."

"Tapi, Ibu..."

"Perlahan Sehun, kita akan mencoba meluluhkan hatinya..."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin bertemu Taeoh."

"Tunggu Sehun," Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Sehun. "Aku ingin agar kau benar-benar percaya padaku kalau aku serius denganmu."

Dan Jongin menciumnya, Sehun tersenyum disela ciumannya dengan Jongin, tangannya melingkar dengan erat di leher Jongin. Tak peduli kalau mereka masih berada di tempat terbuka, Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin. Sekarang tidak ada lagi keraguan, Jongin adalah miliknya dan dia adalah milik Jongin. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka, termasuk orang tuanya. Sehun yakin dengan mereka bersama, maka halangan seberat apapun akan berhasil mereka lalui. Karena mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama, selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Please jangan tagih sequel karena aku ga berniat bikin sequel dari ff ini. Terima kasih untuk yang follow, fav n review ff ini... akhirnya satu ffku lagi end. Please review lagi di ending chapter ini ya. Gracias.

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
